The Vampire Stupid Diaries
by MoonChild2308
Summary: Raine and Nina were normal girls until one night something happens and they wake up in the world of Vampire Diaries, a show that Nina loves but Raine abhors. What kind of mess ensues when these two girls from a parallel universe get thrown into the world of vampires, werewolves, and all things supernatural where they don't belong. Or do they? Damon/OC. Possible Jeremy/OC.
1. 1: Well, This Sucks

I got back into Vampire Diaries recently and decided to start this up. I'm not going to ramble on about it here like I usually do so I'll just say that this first chapter is a bit shorter than my usual first chapters but I'm really excited so let's go :D

Chapter 1

Well, That Sucks

"You're just mad because you liked that movie and you know it!"

The girl walking on the left looked up from her game long enough to give her friend a skeptical look. "Yeah, Nina, and I crap rainbows, too. The only thing that would have made that movie better was if everyone died. Zombie _Tangled _would be better than normal _Tangled_. I just want to get home and finish watching that episode of Doctor Who you dragged me out of. The new season will be starting soon and I need to finish my recap of last season."

"Zombies can't sing, Raine! Well, I guess they could but it wouldn't be as catchy." Nina couldn't help but smile at her best friend's idea of good television. It was something they would never agree on. "Speaking of new seasons, The Vampire Diaries is coming back soon. Season four!" She could hardly repress a squeal of delight.

It was August 2013, early one night, when these two friends were walking home from seeing _Tangled_ at their local movie theater. Always side by side, they made their way down the sidewalk in the direction of their home. Raine, as usual, was involved in the game on her Nintendo DS, but Nina didn't mind. She'd known Raine long enough to know she always had one ear on what they were talking about, even if her eyes were focused on her screens.

Raine snorted with obvious disdain. "I still can't believe you watch that crap."

"It's not garbage!" Nina pouted, ready for an argument they've had time and time before. "VD is the best show ever! It's got hunky vampire guys, for crying out loud! How can you not love it?"

"And love triangles," Raine stated matter-of-factly. "Its main conflict is a friggin' love triangle and that's one of the reasons why it's terrible. And you never stop complaining about how you can't choose between that Stefan and Damon guy, and neither can that Elena chick, and love triangles are stupid. You always say that the main character is a whiny goody-two-shoes, the witch is a bitch, and everyone alive in that show is basically an asshole. Besides, whenever you call it VD it sounds like you're talking about the disease. Which, actually, kind of makes sense. It's about as great as venereal disease. Now, Doctor Who is the best show ever."

"Doctor Who is too complicated and long. It's stupid."

Raine elbowed the girl in the side and shook her head. "Why the hell am I friends with you?"

"You should be nicer to your sister," Nina whined, giving Raine her best puppy dog face.

Raine briefly looked up from the handheld system in her hands to give her best friend, and sister, a grin. "No sister of mine would have such terrible taste in television."

That was when she noticed they had wandered out into the crosswalk without looking, something they never did. "You know, we probably should have looked-"

Raine was never able to finish her sentence because a car horn began blaring at them. The next thing either of them knew, everything was dark.

"_Nina!_"

* * *

So I know it was kind of short but the next chapter will be a bit longer and will be getting into more of the story :D Read and review please! Reviews make me happy :P


	2. 2: This Isn't Happening

Thanks to Damon's Charlene, Riana Salvatore, and Ruby for reviewing and to everyone who followed, alerted, or favorited the story. And special thanks to DreamonAlina for all your help and for reviewing too.

So, quick tangent before I get into the actual chapter, which I'm SUPER excited for. One, I want to state that the story will be told from three perspectives generally-Raine's, Nina's and third person. And, two, I had someone ask me if my OC's, Nina and Raine, looked like any celebrities. Normally, I don't base my characters off anyone, at least not on purpose, so I was a little thrown off. But after some thought, I decided it might not be a bad idea. At least, it would give you guys something to picture while you're reading. So, after much thought, I concluded that Nina will be portrayed by Ashley Bensen and Raine will be portrayed by Michelle Trachtenberg. Disclaimer, however, on Raine and Trachtenberg. As you'll see in the chapter, because I'll be describing the girls at some point throughout the story, Raine's appearance varies quite a bit from the actress I chose for her. Her hair and eyes will be different so keep that in mind. Anyways, I also made a Polyvore account, which is linked on my profile and will have their outfits for the rest of the story. Also, this is starting at the beginning of season 2 and the first episode I'm going to use is Bad Moon Rising so this is all right before that. I'm going to stop talking now and let you get to the chapter so enjoy! Don't forget to review!

Chapter 2

This Isn't Happening

_**Third Person**_

"How's Caroline? Stake her yet?"

The vampire on the other end of the phone conversation sighed in frustration with his brother. "How many times do I have to tell you, Damon, we're not going to kill her. Caroline has a chance to survive this if I can help her and she wants my help, so that's what we're going to do."

"Whatever," Damon said, not caring. "It's on you two. Have any more run-ins with Katherine yet? She has to be around town somewhere." He had been staying around the house for most of the day, wondering if the doppelganger would show up, while Stefan had left with Elena to go to Caroline's and help the new vampire with her transition into her new life.

"No, not yet. But you know-" Stefan was saying, then abruptly stopped. "Elena, what is it?"

"Everything okay? Is it Katherine?

"No, it's… It's someone else. Elena found a body, a girl, laying in an alley. I have to go. I'll call you when I have news."

His brother hung up and Damon returned his phone to his pocket. He frowned. Katherine must have turned someone else. Soon Mystic Falls would be running rampant with amateur vampires; a little too crowded for his tastes.

That was when he heard a noise, a thud, coming from the living room. "Katherine."

Using his vampire speed, he ran to the living room, looking around for said vampire. But she was nowhere to be found. "Who's there?" There was a sound, like a grumble, and he looked down on the floor, seeing a girl laying there, unconscious. What the hell? Was this Katherine's work? Probably.

The girl was… interesting, to say the least. She looked to be about 16, he thought. Her skin was the color of ivory, and looked a little pale. Her hair was straight and short, with the majority of it being cut to her ears but a piece, in the front of the right side, hung longer to her chin. From her eyebrows he could tell her natural hair color was a dark brown but she had dyed it two different colors; most of her head was a vibrant red color while the section of hair that was longer had been dyed a dark purple. She also had a beauty mark underneath her left eye and a piercing in the right side of her nose. There was a brown satchel laying on the floor next to her.

Who the hell was she? Deciding she'd been sleeping for too long, Damon used his foot to nudge hers. When she didn't wake up, he did it a few more times. "Nina…Cut it out… I don't want breakfast…"

Damon chuckled. "Now, I know I'm gorgeous but I'm no woman. Wake up."

His voice must have startled her, since obviously he was not this Nina she was talking about, because her eyes opened and she instantly sat up. He noticed her eyes now. They were different colors; her right eye was a silvery grey and her left eye was a dark green. He had to admit to himself, she was kind of hot. Now, who the hell was she?

_**Raine's Perspective**_

Everything hurt. All over the place. What happened? Why the hell did I feel like I got hit by a damn train? I probably slept wrong. Nina, in all her sheer annoyingness, probably crawled into my bed and knocked me on the floor or something, because this sure as hell ain't my bed. I should have woken up, though, if I fell over. Or, _is_ this me waking up? Whatever. I just want to go back to sleep. Ignore the pain, Raine, sleep is worth it. You're almost out of pills; enjoy it before the quack tries to crack me again.

I felt something on my foot. Probably her foot, nudging me to get me up. Was it morning already? No, it couldn't be. I felt like I'd hardly slept at all. My foot moved again and I groaned. "Nina… Cut it out… I don't want breakfast…"

I heard a laugh, and a voice that didn't belong to her. "Now, I know I'm gorgeous but I'm no woman. Wake up."

_Not Nina_! I sat up with a start, opening my eyes. I had to wait a moment for my vision to clear but, when it did, I did _not_ like what I saw. I wasn't in my room and I definitely wasn't being nudged by Nina, not unless she had turned into a man in the last 24 hours. "Who are you?" I asked as I slowly got to my feet. I glanced around the room but Nina was nowhere to be found. "Where am I? And where's Nina?"

This guy, whoever he was, looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't worry about where I'd seen him before right now. Where was Nina? "I should be the one asking the questions here, kid," he said, sounding much calmer than I was. Proof in my mind that he had kidnapped me, or Nina, or both of us. "Who's this Nina you keep talking about?"

"Like you don't know," I shot out, stabilizing my voice so it was less obvious how worried I was. I had to find Nina. "Tell me where she is, jackass."

He seemed annoyed now. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that name calling isn't nice? I don't know who you're talking about."

Ugh, I didn't have time for this shit. The more I questioned him about Nina the more it seemed like he honestly didn't know. Was it possible she wasn't in here or that whatever had happened to me, to us, hadn't affected her? I wasn't sure. All I knew was that Nina wasn't here with me and I had to find her.

Suddenly there was a ringing sound and the man in front of me looked down at his pocket-it must have been his cell phone-and took his eyes off me. Using this brief distraction, I took my chance to run to the door off to the side. I pulled it open, though he yelled at me, and ran out into a street I didn't recognize. Middlesex was a small town. There wasn't a street I wouldn't recognize right off the bat. Where the hell was I?

And where was Nina?

_**Nina's Perspective**_

I had been having some sort of amazing dream, something about dancing unicorns teaching me to tap dance on a river, until someone's voice yanked me out of it. Raine was always doing that. I guess since she didn't have very many with all her sleeping problems she couldn't tell when someone was having one they didn't want to wake up from. But this one was really good! "Go away, RayRay… The unicorns are teaching me to dance…"

"Seems like she's waking up."

That was a man's voice, and it wasn't Craig. Where was I?

I was a little petrified of what I might find when I opened my eyes, I forced myself to do it. I instantly recognized the room as some type of hospital room. They all looked the same, no matter where you were.

"Good morning," the voice was kind and upbeat and I looked over to see who it belonged to.

_Ohmygosh_! It was a brunette girl with olive skin and a dark, broody looking guy. "Paul Wesley… Nina Dobrev… Why are you here? Not that I'm not _totally_ excited to see you guys. You're amazing!"

The look on their faces instantly dropped and they looked confused. "You must have us confused for someone else," Paul Wesley, _Paul oh my goodness Wesley_, said as he shook his head. "My name is Stefan Salvatore, and this is Elena Gilbert."

I almost started to laugh but their confused faces told me they might think I'm crazy and Raine told me that enough people already thought that about me so I should try and act more _normal_. "Stefan and Elena…?" No, that wasn't right. Obviously, you're Paul and Nina. I didn't say that out loud though. But they had to be, right? Stefan and Elena weren't real. They were character in The Vampire Diaries.

A thought dawned on me as I looked at their faces. Was I actually in The Vampire Diaries? That wasn't possible. But, then again, neither were dancing unicorns who could tap dance on water and I kind of believed in that possibility. Don't tell Raine, though. She'd get mad. "Sorry, I must have you mistaken for someone else," I finally said with a smile. They relaxed and smiled at me, obviously glad I was okay. "What happened?"

Paul, or Stefan I guess, explained. "Elena and I found you unconscious in an alley as we were walking to a friend's house. You had a bad bump on your head so we took you to the hospital to make sure you were okay."

"Where are we?"

Elena took this one with a smile. "This is the hospital in Mystic Falls." Okay, if Raine was playing a joke on me, this was really elaborate. But it couldn't be her, because she doesn't know diddily about The Vampire Diaries. "The doctor looked at you while you were still out and he said that you should be fine."

"Talking about me?" We all looked over as a man in a white coat walked into the room with a kind smile. He must be the doctor. "Hello there. My name is Dr. Cullen."

Cullen? Bananas, did I get sucked into some parallel world where Twilight combined with Vampire Diaries? No, wait, the sun was shining through the window and this guy wasn't sparkling. Stupid universe playing tricks on me. "I'm Nina Carmichael."

"Good, so you remember your name." He stood at the end of the bed I was in, watching me. "Your head is fine. But do you remember where you're from?"

Silly question. "I'm from New Jersey."

He nodded but didn't ask me anything else about that. No why are you in Virginia questions, which is good because I wasn't sure what I would say. "Do you know why you were in that alley?"

That question was harder. The last thing I remembered was walking home with RayRay, and that car coming at us. But I couldn't remember getting hit, or feeling anything, though something must have happened because I had a bumpy head. I wonder how Raine's doing… "No… I can't remember."

Before he could say anything else, there was a commotion from outside the room. "Don't tell me that I can't go in there! I don't care if some rusty old doctor is in there! I'm going in!" I recognized the voice instantly and couldn't hold back a grin.

"RayRay!" I yelled as soon as she appeared in the doorway. I let my eyes scan her, making sure she was okay, and I was satisfied, but her wrist looked kind of swollen.

Her face, full of worry and anger, relaxed the moment she laid eyes on me. It lasted for all of two seconds before she flew into over-protective sister mode. "Nina, I've been looking all over for you. Are you okay?" she asked as she strode into the room to my side and began checking me over. She lifted my arms up, finding no injuries there, and then moved to my head, her fingers carefully probing my scalp. She frowned when she discovered the lump the size of Narnia on the back of my head. I winced slightly at the tenderness which only made her even more concerned. She turned a fierce look onto the doctor man. "Concussion?"

He did his best to smile under her intense scrutiny. "She seems perfectly fine. Nothing more than a bump to the noggin. But I would keep an eye on her for the next 24 hours and if any problems arise, don't hesitate to bring her back. But she's free to go." With that, the doctor left the us alone in the room.

To my surprise, she gave me a brief hug and backed up once more, reasserting her bubble space, as I liked to call it. "I'm fine, Raine."

"You better be. But you're not allowed to sleep until these 24 hours are up. I'll kill you if something happens to you." There she was. That's my RayRay.

"Um… Hi there," Elena said from the other side of the room. I'd almost forgotten them in Raine's arrival. "I'm Elena, and this is Stefan. We're the ones that found Nina."

Raine turned to look at them and I could see the instant recognition on her face. I tried to get her attention, giving her a face that clearly said 'Please-don't-tell-them-that-they're-characters-on -a-television-show-right-now-because-Stefan-might- kill-you' but she didn't look at me. "Aren't you the people on that ridiculous show about the vampires that Nina's in love with?"

Figures. If you get eaten, Raine, it's all your fault. I was watching their faces and I saw signs on wariness on both, and a temptation to shut her up on Stefan's. "_No_, Raine, they _aren't_. They are Stefan and Elena, who live in Mystic Falls, which isn't a television show _at all_."

I could tell she didn't understand what I was talking about one bit. "What are you talking about, Nina? Did that lump give you amnesia or something? How would you not recognize Vampire Diaries people?"

We were saved from questions for a brief second when someone called Stefan's name from the hallway. But, the avid Vampire Diaries fan that I was, I recognized the voice as Damon's and inwardly cringed. This could go from bad to worse real fast. "Stefan, I think we have a prob…lem…" Damon's sentence trailed off as he walked into the room and his eyes fell on Raine, something like recognition sparking in those gorgeous blue eyes of his. I know I should be panicking about the possibility of death right now but, holy fudge, Stefan and Damon were so much hotter in real life than they were on TV. Wait, was this even real life? "Hey, I know you."

Raine seemed taken back and annoyed, which wasn't unusual for her. She shifted to stand defensively between Damon and me, partially blocking my view, which was maddening. I want to see! "Ugh, you again."

You again? Wait, what? When did they meet? Stefan must have been thinking the same thing, except he actually said it out loud. "How do you two know each other?"

Damon never took his eyes off her, obviously wary of her. Not that Damon wasn't suspicious of everyone he met, but I was confused. "Little Miss Rainbow here was in our house, asking about some Nina."

"_What_?" I practically yelled. That had been meant to stay inside my head but, now it was out, so oh well. I couldn't contain myself. "YOU WERE IN THE BOARDING HOUSE! You get to go to the boarding house while I got dumped in a crummy alley! Why does the universe hate me? It should hate you, honestly, because you're always so mean!"

Her index and middle finger found my nose, grabbing it and wobbling my head. I hated when she did that. "For fuck's sake, Nina, shut up! Stop yelling! You're gonna wake the whole goddamn universe up!"

"See! Mean!"

Someone cleared their throat, getting out attention again, and Raine let go of me. My nose hurt like someone had just ripped it off my face, which I'm pretty sure she almost had. Terrible person. "What were you doing in our house?" Stefan asked. He had gone over to Damon's side of suspicion now and I'm pretty sure he was wishing he'd never found me. "Who are you?"

"Nina," Raine said suddenly, smacking me in the arm. I frowned, rubbing the now red mark, but I could tell by her face she was a little freaked out. "Why are they acting like real people? This is some sick joke, right? They're actors, because Stefan and Elena and Damon aren't real. They're characters. So why are they aren't they acting like actors?"

I could only shrug. "Beats me, RayRay. They seem real enough to me. I'm not good enough to put together a prank as complex as this. I mean, we're in Mystic Falls."

"No, no, no, no, no…" she groaned, running a hand through her hair. "Holy crap, we're dead. We're dead. We died. Nina, we died. We got run over by a car and now we're dead and we're in the worst television show in the world, for some reason I can't fucking figure out, with stupid unnaturally good looking vampires and other supernatural crap and we're dead."

"Alright, calm down," Stefan interrupted her ranting, which I was glad for because I was pretty sure she would have gone on for awhile, and looked at her, at us, strangely. "Let's put a time out on the freaking out and the talk of vampires." He said the V-word quietly, even though Raine had practically screamed it. "Something is obviously out of place here. I think we should take you back to the house and we can figure out what's going on there."

"Are you sure that's wise, Brother?" Damon asked, still watching us carefully.

"No, Damon, I'm not, but I think it's better than letting them continue to go on about vampires in public, don't you?"

"We could always kill them. Problem solved."

Elena looked appalled. "Damon, you can't just kill everyone because you're a little heart broken."

Heart broken? She must be talking about Katherine, so that means we had to be in the beginning of season 2. I mean, if this was real and everything. For all I knew, this could be some elaborate dream, even better than my tap dancing unicorns. But if this was season 2, I bet that Damon had just killed Jeremy maybe a few days ago, because she seemed kind of distant and mad at him.

"Okay, fine, we'll do it your way. Again."

We were going to go to the Salvatore Boarding House! Oh my pancakes, I was excited. Raine didn't seem to share the enthusiasm, though, but she was going to have to get over it. I had a strange feeling we'd be here for awhile.

_**Raine's Perspective**_

Against my will, I was forced to go back to the boarding house place where I'd woken up. Nina was all excited, which was annoying but she was in love with this show so I couldn't expect much else. But if she elbowed me and squealed one more time I was going to go batshit crazy on her ass.

Apparently they had found her purse lying next to her in the alley and so she was able to keep it with her. I was internally freaking out until we arrived at stupid house because I didn't have mine, and it basically had my life inside it. But, there it was, laying on the floor where I had woken up. I must have just forgotten to grab it in my panic over Nina.

Nina, of course, waltzed right into the house and into the living room, plopping down on the couch, because she had seen the damn show so many times she probably had the layout of the house memorized. The look of sheer what the fuck on everyone's face was pretty priceless, I'll admit. I followed her, swiping my brown bag off the floor, and proceeded to go through it, and make sure nothing was broken. My DS was there, thank heavens, along with my sketchpad and my art supplies, my cell phone, iPod and my other life essentials. I was only missing a few things, like my medications, but I would figure that out later. I had just finished taking stock when someone snatched it out of my hands and walked away with it. Looking up, I found Damon. "What the fuck, douche? That's my bag."

"And for all we know, you could be harboring deadly materials inside it." With a smug grin, he reached his hand inside and pulled out my DS. He looked at it for a moment, then at my smirk, and shrugged. "This could be dangerous."

"Only if I shove it down your throat," I growled. I did _not_ like people touching my stuff. "Now give it back before I shove my foot so far up your ass-"

"Not a great idea, RayRay," Nina chimed in from her seat on the couch, watching everything with amusement. "You probably shouldn't threaten him. He's a vampire. He'll probably rip out your jugular or something."

That Stefan guy was leaning against the wall. I could tell he was iffy on us but at least he wasn't being a douche like this Damon jerk. "Give her the bag back, Damon. If they are dangerous, it might be best not to provoke them into killing you. Now, to the issue at hand, how do you know what we are?"

Ruefully, Damon handed the bag back and I sat next to Nina on the couch, perfectly content to stay out of things. Nina, of course, was more than happy to explain. "Well, we're not from here. We're from a different world, I think, where this," she waved her hands around, gesturing to everything basically, "is a TV show, called The Vampire Diaries. We got hit by a car, and now we're here!"

Looking around, I could tell the three of them were confused as hell. Reminder to self: never let Nina explain complicated anythings. "You suck, Nina," I sighed as I propped myself up on my knees, leaning over the back of the couch. "That is so the last time I let you explain anything to anyone. "Basically, I think something glitched in the universe, sucking us out of our world and dropping us in this parallel one, where apparently that crap hole of a television show is real life. Happens all the time in Doctor Who fanfiction." A thought occurred to me then and I groaned loudly, letting my head hang. "Why couldn't this be Doctor Who? I could running from Daleks with David Tennant right now, you know. Fucking universe."

Everyone ignored my little rant there. "So, according to you, this is a show on TV," Elena began, trying to understand everything we said. "And you just watch our lives take place?"

"How many seasons?" was the first thing out of Damon's mouth. Conceited, much? Stefan and Elena looked at him in disbelief. "What? I'm not allowed to wonder how popular we are?"

"Season five's coming out soon," Nina practically squealed, but her excitement dropped when it occurred to her she wouldn't be able to see it. "Or, was coming out."

Damon looked impressed. If Stefan was, he didn't show it. "Then you should know everything about our lives."

"Oh, let me." I perked back up. I needed something to do. "Might as well see if I retained any of that useless information you're always blathering on about, Ni." I pointed to Elena first. "You're Elena Gilbert. Human. You're parents died in a car crash, which you survived, and you live with your brother and your aunt. You have an evil vampire double and you like Stefan, I think. And you're Stefan, the vampire goody-goody vampire who sucks the blood of innocent woodland creatures. You competed with your brother for the love of the vampire double chick and go kind of ballistic when you have human blood. And then there's Damon, the douche bag brother with no redeeming qualities who never really gets any better but everyone seems to love him anyway. How'd I do?"

Nina laughed and elbowed me again. "See, I told you it would rub off on you. But you forgot Caroline, the girl who I believe was just turned into a vampire and was kind of annoying at first but gets really awesome after becoming a vampire; Bonnie, the other best friend who figured out she was a witch and is in the process of learning how to do things; Jeremy, Elena's adorable baby brother who actually isn't related because Elena was adopted and he fell in love with a vampire named Anna who died; and then there's Alaric, the amazing history teacher vampire hunter who became friends with everyone."

"They definitely know more than a normal person should," Elena said after a moment.

Damon didn't look satisfied, though. "I don't believe them. That's all things Katherine knows. For all we know, they could be working for her."

I drew a blank. I was terrible with all the names. "Which one's Katherine?"

"Like you don't know," he snorted. Seriously? What an ass. Like I even want to be here. I'd much rather be at home, watching Doctor Who, or actually be in Doctor Who. Again, damn universe not giving me what I want.

"The evil vampire doppelganger," Nina explained quickly. "We're not evil or anything. We're just two girls who got stuck in some supernatural hoopla, which I'm sure you guys can understand."

Things went silent. Elena and Stefan looked at each other, sharing some weird quiet bond thing while Damon fumed quietly in his spot. "It's not entirely out of the question," Stefan admitted finally.

I was getting fed up with all of the questions and all of the explaining. I took my bag and started pulling things out of it. "Okay, fine, you don't believe us still? I don't have patience for this shit. I'm tired and cranky and friggin' hungry. Lucky for Nina, I don't go anywhere without my technology, and I'm pretty sure it's all more advanced than what you guys have here in… What year is this?"

"2010."

"Are you kidding me? We went back a whole three years? What the fuck?" I would be 13 then, or now? But I'm still 16 and I refuse to reverse age myself. Either way, I laid my things out on the table: DS, cell phone, and my iPod. "These are all post-2010 so these should be more updated then anything you guys might have." I had just upgraded my phone to the new Samsung Galazy s4 and Elena looked almost jealous of my awesome phone as she picked it up and looked at it.

"Since you're from a parallel universe," Stefan said after looking at belongings. "You probably have no way of getting back, right? So you're stuck here." At least it seemed like he finally believed us. Damon, on the other hand, was a completely different story. He still had suspicion written all over his stupid, albeit not that bad looking, face. Nina and I nodded. "You'll need a place to stay then. We can't have you running all over the place with what you know. If anyone found out, you would be in trouble and that could lead us to trouble."

"Finally, something that makes sense." I leaned back into the couch, exhausted. Trying to prove your innocence to a bunch of vampires in a parallel dimension was tiring. Holy crap, did I really just say that? When did my life become so confusing? Oh, that's right, when I _died_. Was I even dead? Maybe this was just some big fuck you from the God that I don't believe in.

"They can stay with me," Elena offered.

Was she always this nice? I remember Nina always complained about how goody-two-shoes she was and how everyone wanted to die for her 24/7.

Stefan quickly pushed that idea aside. "What would you say to Jenna about wanting two random strangers she's never met to stay at your house, for who knows how long?" Elena didn't have an answer. "They can stay here." To Damon's annoyed shocked face, he continued. "We have more room here at the boarding house than Elena does and, at least this way, we can keep an eye on them, if they are evil and dangerous like you say, Damon, and keep them out of trouble and harm's way if they aren't." He looked over at us. "Is that alright with you?"

Nina all but screamed with delight but I just closed my eyes. This whole ordeal was giving me a headache and I was without my Excedrin. This could not be happening.

* * *

As I said above, outfits are on Polyvore. Chapter 1 and 2 are the same so there's only one outfit per character. Don't forget to review!


	3. Apology

Dear readers,

I don't know how many of you still keep up with this story. I lost track of it a long time ago, a little less than a year ago, though it seems like so much longer than that. I had ideas of getting back to it recently but that isn't going to happen now.

I'm leaving Fanfiction, for good pretty much. I'm posting letters like this on all of my stories. I love Fanfiction dearly and all of my amazing readers but my life has become too complicated and too busy for this right now. My mom has come down with cancer and I'm not sure how much longer she's going to be around. Fanfiction requires too much of my time and right now that time is better spent with my mom.

I never wanted to leave Fanfiction and I've always had so much fun writing them. I had so many ideas for all my stories and it was never my intention to leave any of them behind. I was even in the process of creating a new one when the decision hit me. But for all the time I spend writing my fics, it's time that I could be spending with my mom, and time that I won't have in the case something happens to her. So I have to leave, even though I have mixed feelings about it. I might be back someday; I might not. There's a good chance I'll use my absence from Fanfiction to start back up on some of my original fiction that I let go of because Fanfiction consumed my life.

Honestly, everyone, I was going to keep this story ongoing as sort of a distraction from my life but with my mom having started chemo and adjusting to the way it affects her, I just can't. Thanfully, The Vampire Stupid Diaries is being adopted by my very good friend, DreamonAlina. She has a story similar to it that I fell in love with and so I know just how amazing she can make this story. She's agreed to let me stay on the story and run some of her ideas by me so that I can continue to be a part of the story, even though I won't be writing it, and if I ever come back, she'll let me have the story back. But please keep an eye on DreamonAlina for the continuation of this story.

Again, I'm so sorry everyone. But my life and my mother come first, before my love of Fanfiction.

Farewell,

Moonchild2308


End file.
